


in his arms

by chemicalroses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, aot - Freeform, cuddly eren, ereri, levi just wants to go to work, mentions of jean and erwin, olivia please don't judge me, sleepy, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalroses/pseuds/chemicalroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>It was Eren’s fault he’d ended up in this situation (again): hot breath against his neck and muscled arms wrapped lazily around his waist. He knew it was a bad idea to stay, because he had work in twenty minutes and Levi would kill him if they slept in, but this didn’t persuade Eren to move at all. Especially not after those tired grey eyes blinked open and read the clock, rolling back into Levi’s head after he comprehended exactly what 7:08 AM meant.</p><p>“You weren’t going to wake me up, were you?”</p><p>“Nope,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in his arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcitrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcitrant/gifts).



> Fluffy ereri gives me emotions. Please leave comments and kudos! I love reading feedback.

It was Eren’s fault he’d ended up in this situation (again): hot breath against his neck and muscled arms wrapped lazily around his waist. He knew it was a bad idea to stay, because he had work in twenty minutes and Levi would kill him if they slept in, but this didn’t persuade Eren to move at all. Especially not after those tired grey eyes blinked open and read the clock, rolling back into Levi’s head after he comprehended exactly what 7:08 AM meant.

“You weren’t going to wake me up, were you?”

“Nope,”

The elder sighed, his bare chest pressing down onto Eren’s with more force as he groaned and lifted his numb arms out from under the younger boy’s back.

“You little shit,”

Eren smiled and let Levi change their position, so that their foreheads were able to rest against each-others. He could try and hide it all he wanted, but Eren could see a small grin tugging on Levi’s lips.

“You love me,” He whispered happily, his bright green eyes drifting closed as he tugged the other man down. Levi was too tired to resist. His body collapsed again, his shoulder lightly knocking against Eren’s smirking mouth.

_Cheeky little bastard._

“Stay home with me today?”

His warm lips pressed against Levi’s collarbone, and the older one shivered, suddenly quite grateful that he couldn’t see Eren’s face. Levi knew _very_ _well_ that Eren was persuasive enough with words alone, but throw puppy dog eyes into that mix and he was a goner.

“We have work, baby,” He sighed into the mess of brown hair near Eren’s ear and (despite his desire to motivate the two of them out of bed) let his eyes drift shut. A tan arm found its way to the back of Levi’s pale neck, leading long fingers to snake through his undercut.

“Just this once? Please?”

Levi didn’t answer him, so naturally, Eren decided to keep talking.

“Erwin will understand. So will Jean, even though he’s a jerk.”

The older boy found himself groaning again at the mention of his boss. Erwin would understand, sure, but he’d never let him live it down—especially if he figured out the reason behind his absence. Jean, Eren’s boss ( _“advanced equal”_ , according to the boy, who still refused to accept that his rival had gotten the promotion instead of him) would most likely do the same.

“We have to get up,” Levi made himself say.

“Why?”

“Because we’re responsible adults that go to work,”

“If we were responsible adults, we wouldn’t still be laying here.”

“Then why haven’t you moved?”

“I don’t know, why haven’t _you_ moved?”

Eren was smirking again when Levi raised himself up onto his forearms, staring down at the boy with interest.

“You’re trying rather hard this morning,” He observed. The green eyes blinked and widened, intense color bursting out from the pupil. They shined so brightly against the tan skin that Levi was afraid he’d go blind from staring too long.

“I just really want you to stay with me,” Eren murmured, moving his hand further up Levi’s neck, “ _Please_ , Levi?”

It was all over now, and they _both_ knew it—as soon as that bottom lip pouted out the war was won. Their noses were practically touching when Levi let out an exaggerated sigh of defeat, and Eren simply pulled them closer together so he’d hear what else his lover would say.

“You’re fucking _spoiled_ , brat,”

Then his head was knocked down further and his firm lips met Eren’s soft ones with a sharp gasp.

_“I know,”_

Eren finally managed to shut up as their mouths moved together in a slow, sweet way, and Levi could _feel_ the younger one smiling against his lips, continuously pulling at his hair so they'd be as close as they could without suffocating. Levi couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss, because _honestly,_  he didn’t know what Eren had expected. The little shit knew he’d cave the whole time.

“Thanks,” Eren finally said after realizing how desperately he needed to breathe. Levi, who had a little more self-control, just smiled and let his head drop down onto a pillow. He savored the feeling of cold fabric against his flushed skin.

“You don’t need to thank me,” He whispered, pecking the boy’s nose. Eren shook his head.

“No, not that,” His head bent downwards, “Thanks for being here all of the time, with me. I know you probably have better things to be doing.”

Eren’s eyes snapped upwards as he felt a familiar hand raising his chin.

“First you beg me to stay in bed with you, and _then_ you mope? That doesn’t seem fair,” Levi smirked. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but lost his chance as Levi pushed his head down to rest on the nape of his neck. “Shut up, Eren. Let me hold you today.”

Eren’s heart swelled, and in that moment he couldn’t begin to fathom the feelings overflowing in his chest—he wanted to slam their lips together again, to run his hands all over Levi’s body and _show_ him what he felt, but all he could do in that moment was snuggle closer and try to steady his breathing.

“I love you,”

Levi sighed next to him, managing to find and take Eren’s hand into his own.

“I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
